Marmurowa sala
Marmurowa sala — główne pomieszczenie w Banku Gringotta, w którym gobliny przyjmowały klientów. Sala została prawdopodobnie częściowo zdewastowana w 1998 roku, gdy przeszedł przez nią spiżobrzuch ukraiński, uciekający z podziemi banku. W serii Wizyta Harry'ego i Hagrida W lato 1991 roku do Banku Gringotta przyszedł Rubeus Hagrid, wraz z Harrym Potterem, w celu wypłacenia pieniędzy dla chłopca. Hagrid miał także tam za zadanie zabrać z krypty 713 Kamień Filozoficzny. W marmurowej sali zostali obsłużeniu przez jednego z goblinów przy długiej ladzie, który następnie przekazał klientów Gryfkowi, by ten zaprowadził ich do kolejki i odpowiednich krypt''Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka), rozdział 5, ''Ulica Pokątna. Wizyta Harry'ego i Weasleyów Rok później do banku przybyła Hermiona Granger, wraz z rodzicami, którzy chcieli rozmienić mugolskie pieniądze na czarodziejskie. Chwilę później na miejsce przyszedł Harry by wybrać pieniądze, tym razem w towarzystwie Molly i Artura Weasleyów oraz piątki ich dzieci: Percy'ego, Freda, George'a, Rona i Ginny. Gdy spotkali się z rodziną Granger, Artur od razu zainteresował się towarzystwem mugoli i ich walutą''Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka), rozdział 4, ''W księgarni Esy i Floresy. Włamanie w 1998 1 maja 1998 roku, Hermiona Granger, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley i Gryfek dokonali włamania do Banku Gringotta, by wykraść z krypty Lestrange'ów Puchar Helgi Hufflepuff. W tym celu Hermiona za pomocą Eliksiru Wielosokowego przyjęła wygląd Bellatriks Lestrange, na Rona rzucono liczne zaklęcia by nie można go było rozpoznać, a Harry i Gryfek schowali się pod pelerynę-niewidkę. mały|lewo|225px Gdy przybyli na ulicę Pokątną zainteresował się nimi śmierciożerca Travers, który także zmierzał do banku, więc się do nich przyłączył nieświadomy podstępu. Na wejściu do banku Harry użył zaklęcia Confundus na strażnikach, dzięki czemu dostali się do marmurowej sali. Podeszli do lady, gdzie goblin Bogrod najpierw obsłużył Traversa, a następnie przyjął fałszywą Bellatriks. Pracownik prawdopodobnie spodziewając się podstępu poprosił o różdżkę klientki, by potwierdzić jej tożsamość. Wtedy jednak nadal ukryty pod peleryną Harry rzucił zaklęcie Imperius na goblina, który stał mu się posłuszny i mimo sprzeciwu jednego ze współpracowników poprowadził włamywaczy do kolejki. Później tego samego dnia z podziemi banku uciekł Spiżobrzuch ukraiński, wykorzystywany do pilnowania niektórych krypt. Stworzenie niosąc na grzbiecie Harry'ego, Hermionę i Rona przebiło się do marmurowej sali, powodując zniszczenia i panikę u obecnych tam osób. Smok wyczuwając świeże powietrze ruszył na zewnątrz, gdzie wzbił się i uciekł wraz z trójką włamywaczy''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka), rozdział 26, ''Bank Gringotta. Opis Było to duże, wyłożone marmurem pomieszczenie. Można było się do niego dostać przez główne wejście do banku z ulicy Pokątnej, wyposażone w dwie pary drzwi: pierwsze z brązu, a drugie ze srebra, z wygrawerowanym wierszem, ostrzegającym przed konsekwencjami włamania. Wzdłuż pomieszczenia ciągnął się długi kontuar, z wysokimi stołkami dla goblinów. W ścianach znajdowało się wiele drzwi, a przy każdych stało po dwóch goblinów. Za przynajmniej jednym z tych przejść znajdował się początek kolejki, którą można było się dostać do krypt w podziemiach. Rola Sala była głównym pomieszczeniem banku, w którym przyjmowani byli klienci. Przy długim kontuarze pracowała około setka goblinów, którzy między innymi wpisywali coś do ksiąg rachunkowych lub sprawdzali różne kosztowności, ważąc je na mosiężnych wagach i oglądając przez lupy. Zajmowali się także obsługą osób chcące dostać się do krypt lub zamienić mugolskie pieniądze na czarodziejskie. Zwykle za zaprowadzenie klientów do krypt odpowiadały inne gobliny. Występowanie * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (film) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (gra) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (gra) * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1−4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5−7 * LEGO Harry Potter * Harry Potter for Kinect * The Wizarding World of Harry Potter * Pottermore Kategoria:Bank Gringotta